Undeniable (Hevelyn)
by LaceRaven
Summary: Evelyn Deavor is finally out of jail, she doesn't have complete freedom though. The lack of freedom gets to her, especially since her probation officer is constantly on her back. Now how is she going to get her revenge on Elastigirl?
1. CHP 1

Evelyn Deavor. Daughter of a CEO of Devtech. That is until he was murdered. Instead of leaving the company to dust, both Evelyn and her brother, Winston Deaver, inherited the company and turned it into the fastest growing electronic and media firm. She was the inventor, he was the businessman. Together they were unstoppable as competition weeped at their feet. Nothing could stop them, with all the money in the world, even something like the law was something worth shrugging over. If that was the case, than how did Evelyn find herself in a situation such as this? Her butt terribly uncomfortable on the cheapest cot she's ever felt, her back against a cold stone wall, staring at what it seems to be the person in the cell across from her about to take a shit.

"Like what you see sweetheart?"

Evelyn's lazy glare locked onto the meth-head's for a few steady moments before her eyes averted to the wall farthest from her. A jail. An actual jail. Evelyn could never really hate her brother as he was family, but as months turned into 5 years, she was dangerously close to reconsidering. At first she thought "sorry sis, you need to learn your lesson" was a joke, but after the first 4 weeks, apparently not.

A loud obnoxious bell went off right on interval as all the cell doors automatically opened up. Lunch time. The sound made her flinch the first week but one can really get used to it as it became routine. In jail, Evelyn tried her best to avoid the food since not a care in the world ever went into it. She kept her personal stash of Cup Noodle under her bed hidden behind her dirty clothes sack and only reached for one when she knew no one was looking, which was right about…

"Lunch time princess," a correctional officer said after the occasionally bang from his baton hit her cell door. Evelyn's lazy glare turned colder, if there's one thing that didn't get old was the constant pet names. She also hated that cheeky smirk that that correctional officer in particular would give her before he proceeded doing his job. It made her skin crawl.

Now.

In the dining hall, it was no different than the cell she stayed at down to the prison scrubs she was forced to wear. Grey and smelled like old floor cleaner. She made sure to keep the label of her lunch covered with her hand in order to not draw so much attention to herself. Despite the lack of freedom, her brother made sure to keep money in her prison account in order to buy items from concession.

At her own pace she made her way to the drink station that had the hot water that was never really hot, meaning she had to wait a while for her noodles to soften up. She could just use the faucet water like how she would used to before rumors were spread that lead laced the water system.

Evelyn felt eyes on her, per usual. People walking passed attempted to taunt her, but failed as her facial expression remained still. 3 minutes passed since she poured the warm water into her cup and the noodles were just barely softening up. It's fine though, apparently the only thing on her side at this point was patience. She scanned around the dining hall, making sure to not make any eye contact as she learned the hard way that that was never a good idea. If you do make eye contact with somebody, you either have to prepare yourself to fight or get a stalker. So far she's only gotten a stalker who's gaze she felt stabbing into her, but she refused to even acknowledge it.

Evelyn made her way over to the table she's been sitting at for a while now. Typically she's accompanied by the meth head that was mentioned earlier named Larger, an ex-villain who used to go by Zwire but now goes by Zee, and a few others who were able to tolerate her presence since seating was limited.

"You never answered my question from earlier sweetheart." Larger was the first to say something of course. Usually it was along the lines of trying to hit on Evelyn, but it never worked but the amount of hope the meth-head had was kind of sweet in the most nauseating way possible.

"I don't recall." She poked at her noodles with a fork she had collected when she got the water. Still stiff.

"You know, the lead in the water situation, it's kind of comforting. I'd like to think it's killing me slowly from the inside out." Zee said, eyeing her soup. "Perhaps one day due to my high lead intake, I'll get shipped to a hospital and die peacefully there, only after i request an enema of course."

At this point, the comments that normal people would find startling that these prisoners would make was like listening to the radio. You either use it as background noise or listen.

"That's sick!" Larger said, showing her distaste through her facial expression.

"So are your teeth. And your hair. And your skin, and really just everything else. Meth didn't really treat you well did it?" Zwire shot back.

Evelyn let out a chuckle, "Harsh." she commented before proceeding to eat her noodles. Soft with a crunch.

"Okay I get it, I learned my lesson and I'm doing my time now." While saying that, Larger unintentionally spat mid-sentence, only for it to land on Zee's face since she was unfortunate enough to sit right across from her. Zee wiped the droplet off her cheek with her fingertip in disgust and wiped it on her pants. "Great. As if I don't have enough STDs already." Zee said.

Evelyn had tuned out the two, eating away at her noodles. Before she knew it, there was two minutes left before lunch time was over. On schedule, she got up to toss her trash but instead of walking back to her table, she was stopped by that same creepy correctional officer. "Deavor. You're needed at Parque's.." he said followed by, "It's a shame, you'll visit me sometime right?"

She remained silent as she tried to keep her confused look to a minimum. Why would Parque need her? Parque was the warden. Evelyn got to know him very well when she first arrived at the prison since she so desperately tried to get out as soon as possible. Her visits became nonexistent at this point to where when she walked in his office, she was taken aback that he shaved his beard.

"Finally decided to get rid of that rat's nest huh?" Evelyn commented as she sat herself down on the familiar chair in his office sideways with her legs draped over the arm.

"Good to see you too, Deavor. Just so you know, I was just informed that you've finally made probation. You're probational officer will meet up with you tomorrow morning to tell you all the rules you have to follow. Guess your brother finally felt bad about making his older sister rot in a prison longer than she needed too." Parque was well aware of the Deavor's name, so even he was surprised that Evelyn stayed this long locked up.

"Don't remind me. So when do I leave?" Evelyn asked, leaning back against the other arm of the chair with her arms crossed against her chest. Excited as she was about this news, she kept her emotions concealed.

"Now actually. Just get your shit and get out."

He didn't have to say anymore. Despite this information, Evelyn still decided to take her time in order to make her brother wait.

After a change of clothes suitable enough for society, Evelyn didn't feel the need to bring anything with her as all the things she acquired over the passed five years were easily replaceable. Very easy actually. It's a prison. You make do with what you got.

Overall, she was out of there. Her brother greeted her with a smile, she could feel that he was tense. Probably because of her glare and the fact that her weight loss sunk her eyes a bit, making her appear more intimidating. Winston hated the fact that she was locked up, let alone the fact that she a villain, but she was still his sister and he missed her. Visits were always awkward and at one point he had stopped for a while since Evelyn wouldn't even speak to him .

"Did you learn your lesson?" Winston asked when they were both in the back of his car that was being driven by his chauffeur.

"You haven't seen me outside of that prison for five years and that's all you have to say?" Evelyn's eyebrow twitched, her gaze shifted to the window, looking at nothing in particular.

"Look, it was for your own good. And you're my sister, I hated how much you were in there just as much as you do."

"Winston. As of late, my main source of protein has been chicken flavored ramen and my stalker hasn't left me alone since my second year here. And that isn't even the least of it. Please, do humor me on how much you hated this experience just as much as I did."

Winston rubbed his hand against the back of his head before saying simply, "DevTech isn't the same without you."

If her eyes could roll any farther into her head they would. She could have told him that. At this point though, Evelyn was over it.

The car ride was silent. Evelyn had a hunch that her brother thought she hated him now, but that wasn't the case at all…she was just too stubborn to say anything.

Back at the lavish abode that was her apartment, it was the same from where she had left it (except it was cleaner since Winston felt the need to hire maids to keep it clean and dust free while she was gone) so it didn't take her long to settle at all. Immediately she found herself plopped onto her bed, laid out like a star before curling up into a comfy fetal position, snuggling her face into her pillow. Lavender. Typically lavender was a smell she hated but this time around, she didn't mind the smell after five years of smelling old floor cleaner and piss.

The sunset peaked through the crack of her blinds, the light hitting her body with the right amount of warmth. It was quiet and peaceful. No creepy officers or annoying meth-heads. It just occurred to her that she never said her goodbye to Zee. Perhaps she'll visit her one day. Or perhaps break her out.

Evelyn smirked at the thought and let out a small chuckle. _Not anytime soon_ , she thought.

It wasn't long until her eyes felt heavier and heavier. Despite how early it was, she was warn out. When her and her brother had finally arrived to DevTech, there was a welcome-back party waiting for her and thankfully enough, no supers were there. Just close friends, well, more like company partners if anything. As an introverted person, socializing was the last thing on her agenda so skipping out of there was the main thing on her agenda and eventually she successfully did.

Her sleep was deep and blissful. Waking up didn't seem like an option for Evelyn, that is until loud sirens and a crash awoken her with a jolt. Once she realized that it was just the outside world fucking with her, she decided to try and drift off again. The problem was however, she couldn't. Now the universe was fucking with her. Her eyebrows furrowed. She only then realized how dark it was when she looked away from her window. When her eyes finally adjusted, she stared at the television that was mounted onto her wall, or at least the outline of it. Soon enough, she gave into her temptation and reached into the drawer of her nightstand where her remote typically stayed (and was rightfully in its place) and took it only to lazily point it at the tv.

"ESLASTIGIRL SAVES THE ONCE AGAIN, FINALLY-" Mute.

Whatever the stupid looking reporter was going to say, she wasn't gonna hear it, but on the screen showed a headshot of her nemesis before it transitioned to content captured by her super-suit cam.

Evelyn felt the wrinkles forming on her forehead already.

She remembered the sleepless nights she had just writing down the possibilities on how such a small camera would record in such good quality like that. If she really wanted, she could even upgrade it considering that by the looks of it, improvement wouldn't do any harm.

But did she want to do that? Of course not.

The city lights illuminated, shining bright enough to pick through her blinds as the sounds of the city went on. A peaceful night ruined in a matter of seconds. She kept the tv on however, her eyes locking onto Elastigirl's headshot once again. She was surprised that she didn't see any other supers such as the hero's family. She couldn't even pretend to care though.

Maybe a vacation would be nice? Just to somewhere far far away. Too bad she's stuck here. But hey, probation, beats staying in prison.

Morning came around. Instead of sleeping in, Evelyn was awoken to loud knocking on the door.

"Alright! I heard you!" She managed to yell out. Her night was rough. Whatever danger that was out there, it was definitely resolved considering that Elastigirl took up so much news time. At one point, seeing her face irritated her so much, she threw the control at her television so hard the screen cracked and now the picture was messed up now.

Evelyn made her way out the room She didn't know what time it was but considering how tired she felt just by walking to the front door, it was too early. Unfortunately enough, the person who was knocking didn't stop knocking. She opened the door, only to immediately close it in the person's face. Not any person though.

Helen Parr.

Closing her eyes and wishing that she was just hallucinating, another knock occurred causing her to flinch. "Who is it?" Evelyn said.

"You already know." Helen responded from behind the door. "Now open up or I'll write you up for refusing to let your probation officer in."

A/N: Heck yes we're doing this.


	2. CHP 2

_Is it too late to kill myself?_ Evelyn thought to herself. She sat on the couch, leaning back with her legs crossed. Her half lidded eyes watching her probation officer as she made her way to sit in the chair next across from her. Helen sat up-right, setting, from what it looks to be, empty black duffels by her feet.

An awkward silence made the atmosphere feel stale. Helen didn't want to be there either but she didn't have a choice. Once she heard that she was assigned to be her arch nemesis' probation officer, she was considering on declining so many times where she lost some sleep over it. If it was up to her, Helen would make Evelyn do another 20 years at most in that prison, but Violet was right. Rich people just get a slap on the wrist.

"What are the bags for?" Evelyn spoke to break the silence.

"Right. Here is your file," Helen said as she placed it on the coffee table. "This consists all the information you need to know about your probation. In short, it states that you're on probation for 12 months meaning I check up on you every 3 days. You are prohibited to have weapons of any kind such as, but not limited to, firearms, tasers, and blades. You can't leave the state without special permission nor be in contact with registered villains. All inventions you make must be monitored. The list goes on."

 _No seriously. Is it too late to kill myself?_ Evelyn thought once again when she was hearing this. So many restrictions. Her jaw clenched slightly as she reached over to grab the file to read it. She found the list of restrictions, one in particular caught her eye.

"Wait, no alcohol? What the hell? What are you gonna do? Take all the alcohol out of my house?" Evelyn said, now she was getting annoyed.

"Actually, that's exactly why I brought these bags. I need to collect all your weapons and alcohol you have on your property. Any failure to do so has consequences." Helen says.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the redhead. The worst part is, she's at a disadvantage, her probation officer is also Elastigirl whereas she, was a normal human. Even if she wanted to trick her somehow, Helen had the upper hand.

"You're gonna need a bigger bag than."

And she wasn't kidding. Evelyn let her into the bedroom where she would start handing over the items she couldn't have such as:

The red wine she had stashed under her bed.

The flask in her nightstand drawer.

Her tequila she had on her dresser.

The hand gun under her mattress.

The butterfly knife in her underwear drawer.

The taser that was underneath the seat cushion of the lounge chair that sat in the corner.

And that was just her bedroom. Truthfully, Evelyn was surprised that everything was still in its place after 5 years. By the end up of the sweep, Helen had two full duffel bags. One for weapons and the other for alcohol. "I wouldn't say this if it wasn't my business but considering that I'm your probation officer now, do you have an alcohol addiction?"

"What made you think that?" Evelyn's word dripped with sarcasm. "it's whatever, just take it."

Helen's eyebrows furrowed, no addict would give up their stash so easily. "where's the rest?"

"You have the rest." Evelyn crossed her arms against her chest as she watched Helen do a last sweep, checking the rest of the cushions, behind the fridge, and just any random place you wouldn't think of. The sweep was well needed too since she found one more handgun and a bottle of Rum. Evelyn only glared at her further.

"So why you. Why are you my probation officer? Was saving people not enough for you _Elastigirl_?"

"It's officer Parr to you. And if you must know, I decided to hang up my suit for a bit and start saving lives as a normal human by being apart of the police force but after a while I decided to be Elastigirl just part time. Since your record is filled with a number of crimes, the state wanted the best of the best to keep an eye on you."

Evelyn scoffed, "the best of the best? And that's _you_?" Evelyn clicked her tongue. She had enough of this for the day, she's yet to have any breakfast either. "Are we done yet?"

"Not quite."

No alcohol. No weapons to protect herself with. No leaving the state. Having any low-key evil plans with other villains is also a no. All inventions monitored. A sweep every 3 days. And now, a drug test twice a month. Prison was better than this, at least with prison she knew a person who made their own alcohol on the low where she would always trade with concession goods.

Evelyn hates to admit it but, If it wasn't for that person she probably wouldn't have lasted the 5 years. Evelyn didn't always have this problem, in fact, the drinking didn't start until after working at DevTech for about a year. At first it was just formal party after formal party where the only way her anti-social personality could survive through these parties is going through a few drinks. Then a few drinks turned into harder liquors. She successfully managed to hide this from her brother for the longest time but at this point she didn't know how long she'd be able to keep the secret.

Helen had left with the duffel bags full of her possessions along with a brown paper that contained a cup of her pee (for drug test purposes) about a half an hour ago, leaving Evelyn feeling absolutely naked in her own home. Since she hated the idea of relying on not only superheroes, but anybody for that matter, on saving her life, she would have secret weapons stashed everywhere in case she would have to protect herself. She needed a drink.

Evelyn walked over to the potted fern she had by the large window in her living room only to grab it by the stems, lift, and snatched the secret bottle of gin she had hidden for real emergencies. She expected herself to drink the bottle if she was ever running real low on alcohol and was to lazy to go out, not this.

The burning sensation of the gin felt like relief when it slid down her throat. Only a sip though, for now. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip to catch the remains of the liquid that didn't make it to her mouth before stashing the bottle back it its hiding place.

Breakfast? Breakfast.

The whole visit didn't feel real to Helen Parr. In fact, it went better than expected despite the awkwardness and the nasty looks but truthfully that was expected. What wasn't expected was the minimal amount of rage that was shown and the copious amounts of alcohol. Helen also noticed the weightloss as well but overall, just how tired the villain looked. Perhaps 5 years was enough for someone who's lived so lavishly all their lives, but very loosely is that said.

Helen Parr, secretly known as Elastigirl, also known as the superhero who brought the ScreenSlaver to justice with the help of her family and allies. Ever since then, Supers became legal again and Elastigirl was dubbed as the most respected super. Sounds great and all for the ambitious hero but when her hero-life started bleeding into her private life is when it started to become an issue and it's been steadily getting worse as months go by and the kids grow older, but Helen couldn't think about that right now, she needed to get these duffels back to the station to turn them in and keep them in holding until the probation was lifted.

Not once did Helen feel any guilt towards throwing the screenslaver behind bars, but if there's one thing she wishes she could have done was to help her. Help her with her hatred towards supers (not to mention alcohol addiction) or maybe convince her to use her genius mind for good use instead of evil. The more she thought of the possibility of being able to help Evelyn the more she felt that being her probation officer was the right thing to do. What sucked about this situation was that Helen felt that her and Evelyn had become more than just business partners, but friends even. There's been times where she thought visiting her nemesis in jail was an idea, but she would chicken out every time. Now though, she had her chance.

The sun was just going down when Helen finally made it back home, just enough time to help Bob with the children…who weren't home, and the house was a mess. Helen knew that settling as a housewife would get to her eventually after the hype of the legalization of supers wore off, hence why she took up the police job. In her head it was a fair trade, she started working whereas Bob stayed home and they typically rotated these roles but as Helen's job gotten more serious, it's been getting much harder to handle when it came to her relationship.

After two hours of cleaning, Helen was just about done vacuuming the living room as Bob and the kids finally came home. It started off with Dash running in yelling about how awesome their day was but he going going so fast it wasn't comprehendible and since he has gotten a lot older and bigger he began knocking over things as he ran. Then came in Jack-Jack who's small 5 year old self was propped on his father's shoulders with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Dash! You better clean up after yourself!" Helen yelled out when she saw chairs, plants and picture frames get knocked over.

"Sorry mom!"

"Hey honey, when did you get home?" Bob said, closing the door behind him.

"A while ago. Where's Violet?" Helen said as she went to go unplug the vacuum and started to roll up the cord.

"I let her sleepover her friend's house for the night. I figured that since she's graduating in a few months, to let her venture off a bit more."

"And when were you gonna tell me this?" Helen asked as she noticed that Dash still hasn't cleaned up the mess that he's caused. "Dashiel! What did I tell you?!"

"I thought you would be okay with it," Bob said as he took Jack-Jack off his shoulders, "You seem tense, are you okay?"

"Peachy." She snapped, only to realize how mad she was sounding. She let out a sigh to try and relax herself as she went to store the vacuum away in the nearby storage closet. After the Parr family was able to get back on their own feet without relying on Winston Deavor, they decided to try living a normal life and bought a normal suburban home not too far from Dash's school. "I'm sorry, work has just gotten a lot more interesting is all." She said, finally sitting down on the couch by the end of her sentence.

"How interesting?" Bob asked, settling himself down next to her.

"Well, I decided to take up the job offer of being Evelyn Deavor's probation officer."

"You what?!" Dash said, who was eavesdropping on their conversation and quickly ran in when he heard this. "Isn't that the evil lady that tried to kill us?!"

"Dash, I told you to clean up after yourself 10 minutes ago. And yes, yes she is."

The teenaged boy did so quickly only to sit with his parents because the conversation peaked his interest.

"Evelyn Deavor huh? They let her out of jail this soon, now that's ridiculous." Bob said.

"I know. I had to meet up with her today. She was very tired and annoyed to see me-"

Dash chuckled, "I don't doubt that, you threw her ass in jail!"

"Language Dash." Helen said sternly to her son, "but nonetheless, she complied with everything I said. From what I can tell, she doesn't want to go back to prison so she's smart enough to go along with the probation."

"And how long is this probation?" Bob asked.

"12 months."

Bob's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing this. He had already agreed for his wife to do the life-saving a little longer than usual but 12 months completely stretches it. "12 months." Bob repeated.

"uh oh" Dash said, feeling the atmosphere thicken, quickly he grabbed his brother to go play in the playroom as he let his parents talk.

"Now how long did you know about this offer and when were you going to tell me?" Bob asked.

"I know I know, I just, I feel like I should make amends with her, and I'll tell you what, I won't go out again, you can pick up the night shift and I can stay home."

Bob shook his head and stood up, "Make amends?!" He said, "The woman kzcbdscreen-slaved us! And nearly killed us and had no remorse over that!"

"You don't know that."

"Really? Because from what I can tell, she didn't hesitate to steer the ship into the city!"

"You don't know her like I do Bob."

"I don't need to. Any person who's willing enough to put KIDS in danger, OUR kids, is a sociopath in my book."

Helen stood up quickly, "So what you're saying that people don't deserve second chances?! Or are you just upset that you have to spend more time with the kids?! Because I don't know if you've noticed, but I have raised Violet and Dash just fine while you were being Mr. Dad-man trying to prove a point ever since Violet was born!"

"I'm not trying to prove a point! I'm just saying that we should have talked about this together before you went out and committed 12 more months to this job! AND I was absolutely miserable working at that insurance job you know this! "

"I just don't understand why I can't be the working parent for a little longer without your fragile masculinity being an issue?! You know what, no, I'm keeping this position, and there's nothing you can do about it. If you need me, I'll be hanging up my suit for the night. Feel free to go out and save some people if that'll make you get off my case." Helen finally said as she stormed off to their bedroom upstairs.

Bob let out a sigh as he rubbed his palm against his face. He slumped back against a recliner, unaware of his son creeping up behind him.

"She called your masculinity fragile." Dash said from over his shoulder.

"Now is not the time, son."

A/N: Writing is hella difficult. I haven't written in a minute, first of all, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Second, I have a vague idea of how this is gonna end (because outlining is important!) but I can't conclude whether or not this is going to be a tragic/drama type of read or just a complete mess. Or who knows, maybe it'll actually turn out funny. ALSO, thank you for those who have commented! I appreciate it a lot, please give me love :)


	3. CHP 3

Helen woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. She was alone in bed which made sense considering that she locked the bedroom door just so Bob couldn't get in. She let out a slight groan because when she turned her head the sunlight hit her eyes just right for it to be irritating. Slowly but surely she got out of bed, got ready for work and everything, but when she got downstairs she was surprised by a whole breakfast set out on the dining table. "What's all this?" She said, gazing upon the food, her stomach started growling.

"Look who's finally decided to come down, I was gonna send Jack-Jack to go find you." Bob said, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs, bacon and potato hash and sat it down on the table and pulled a chair out for Helen to sit. "You have a whole work day ahead of you, it's important to start it off with a good meal." A smile appeared on his face, a loving one too.

"Is this you're way of apologizing for yesterday?" Helen asked as she took the gesture to sit. The food was making her mouth water.

"No actually, this is my way of showing my love and appreciation for my wife." Bob said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "This is my apology. I'm sorry for being unfair with you. And you're right. If you could handle raising Dash and Violet, I could do my part and raise Dash and Jack-Jack."

Helen couldn't help but smile as she looked at her husband. "Thanks Bob, I really appreciate this and-"

"Eat first, talk later. If I know your schedule correctly, you have a good 15 minutes before you actually have to leave." Bob said and Helen did just that. "And don't rush either, I'm sure Dash will eat whatever food is left when he actually wakes up."

Once she was done with her breakfast, she gave him and Jack-Jack a kiss goodbye before leaving for work. She felt relieved that it all went to well and the breakfast was delicious. It was times like this that reminded her on why she married Bob, he really was that understanding and loving guy. Strong too, really the type to lift you off your feet that's for sure.

Her Sunday shift was typically a short one, if that's really the case she couldn't wait to go home and just spend time with her family, the thought made her feel warm. The issue was that she couldn't get Evelyn Deavor out of her head no matter what she did. She's scheduled to see the villain on Tuesday but now that she knew about her alcoholism, she could only imagine how hard the withdrawals was going to hit her. Perhaps she just liked collecting bottles and liked having options around for when guests came over. The thing with that is, no sane person would have a flask underneath their couch cushion. She was just going to have to wait and see.

Sunday morning for Evelyn was a rough one. Not only did she realize that she too had to invest in thicker curtains, she had a hangover because stupidly enough she decided to down the bottle of gin the night before. She was sprawled out on her bed with the bottle by her head and music playing from her living room. The second she moved her head it all started coming to her but hard. She needed water.

Last night was a blur. She figured the one thing she could really do on her second night back without being bothered was to be in her underwear, dance around to her favorite music and drink by herself with a bag of chips. Oh but right now everything just hurt and felt sore. She struggled as she made her way to the kitchen, she didn't fall but there were a few times where she was close. Once she got to her kitchen, she grabbed a water bottle from a fridge and just chugged a majority of the water, wiping away any droplets with her wrist. She leaned her body against the cold fridge door just to let her head rest against it, taking a few more sips of water in order to regain a bit more strength to get painkillers. Before she could get a hold of them though, the phone started to ring. The ringing made her flinch. It wasn't as bad as when she would get hungover in jail though and the first thing she would hear was the alarm that notified her that it was breakfast time, now that was a headache. She let out a loud groan, she barely had her eyes opened when she went to go pick up up the phone. In her most tired voice she picked up and said, "what?" It took her minute to realize the other person on the line was her brother, it also took her another good minute to actually grasp the words that was coming out of his mouth. By the end of the call she understood that he wanted to take her out for lunch. She said yes to get him to hang up quicker but it wasn't until after the fact that she realized that this would be in one and a half hours. So she definitely missed breakfast. After she hung up, she immediately went to take painkillers, just a good 3 pills with an extra one for good luck. She was really in the mood for something greasy, maybe she could suggest pizza, but she knew her brother hated pizza so that wouldn't work.

She didn't know who her brother sent out to tend to her apartment while she was gone, but if there was one thing she appreciated was the restock of food in her fridge and pantry. It was like everyday she was realizing how much her brother cared for her. It was sweet.

Evelyn drank some more water before hopping in the shower to get herself cleaned up. She really enjoyed long hot showers, she almost forgot how they felt like after being used to showering with Lukewarm water for five minutes.

"It's good to see you Ev." Winston said after they had sat down in this fancy American-Italian bistro he decided to take them too.

"You saw me yesterday." Evelyn said, dismissing any eye contact from her brother and looking through the menu she was given. She could get a big bowl of pasta or just skip that all together and get a copious amount of cheesy breadsticks with marinara sauce as her "pizza."

"I meant here, outside of that hell hole."

"it wasn't too bad. You remember Zwire? She goes by Zee now, anyway, she was really nice company." She said, "Oh shit they have pizza here? "baked in a fire-y wood burning oven for authenticity"" She looked up from the menu to see her brother slightly agape from her comment. "What?"

"You made friends with Zwire?! The villain that hacked all major radio stations pretending to be an alien race who was planning to destroy the earth?!"

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it was funny at the time." She said. Before Winston could say anything else, they were interrupted by the waiter to get their order. She decided on the breadstick idea since a 'fire-y wood burning oven' didn't sound appealing to her.

"What happened to you Ev? You weren't like this before, prison changed you."

Evelyn didn't comment on that considering that she knew her friendly facade from before was only to benefit her plan. Her brother clearly didn't know that though.

"You know, I was thinking, to help you get back on your feet, do you think therapy would be a good option for you?"

This is when the conversation really was going to go south slowly but surely, Evelyn could feel it. She raised her eyebrow, she really didn't want her lunch to be ruined because of whatever bull that was going to come out of her brother's mouth. Worst part was that Evelyn knew where he was coming from. She's always knew she was different. She's always noticed the lack of sympathy she would have, and just how cold hearted she was. Heck, the only time she wasn't such a bitch was after she would drink a few. Evelyn felt fine though, she didn't feel the needed to see anybody for her emotions or lack thereof.

"So I'm just going to pause this conversation real quick. I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I really don't want to lose my appetite either. So I'd appreciate it if we just eat first and then you can tell me what I need to do in my life in order for you to feel more comfortable. K?"

And they did just that. Evelyn had ordered a total of 12 breadsticks for herself with a variety of sauces. All 12 of them were delicious. They didn't really talk during their meal since Winston was complying to her wishes, but once they were done and asked for the bill, that's when he began to talk.

"So, as I was saying, a therapist."

"Right right. So what would I get out of that exactly?"

"Closure, a better understanding of who you are." Winston started, "I myself have been seeing a therapist while you were gone and it's been doing me wonders."

"Why? Does your therapist give good head?"

Winston was taken aback by that crude comment, "Ev, we are in public." He whispered sternly. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. And for your information, my therapist is an older man."

Evelyn smirked, "Sounds hot." She said before taking a sip of her sparkling cider that she had with her meal.

"… You are going to see a therapist. You can even try some out in order to find someone you can actually connect too."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, she even stopped looking at him as he continued to go on and on about the wonders of therapy.

"Winston. Please." She said, cutting him off, "I'll think about it, alright? Can I just go home now? I'm starting to feel a little off."

Winston pressed his lips together and nodded, "Yes of course. This isn't the end of this conversation though."

It started off as a white lie just to go home and lay around all day. She was sitting on her couch with one of her old journals on her lap that had all her past invention ideas in it, just looking through them to maybe get inspired because she knew eventually she wanted to start working real soon, but then a slight wave a nausea started to poke at her. Maybe all those breadsticks wasn't a good idea, but it was okay, she could get over this.

The next day her nausea went away only to be replaced with a headache and tremors. It was then that she realized she was possibly getting withdrawals. She thought back to the times in jail where she had to suffer through this but she always found something right before it got any worse. Then she started thinking of all the possible ways Winston would end up finding out about her problem. She knew if he found out he would never leave her alone about it. He'd probably make her get help rather than having a choice. As the day went on, it just felt like it was getting longer and longer, giving her more time to think.

What if Winston finds out?

What if the the withdrawals get really bad this time?

What if her probation officer finds out she never gave her the bottle of gin?

What if she really isn't normal and that she's really just insane and needs more than just a therapist?

Would getting a bottle really make her go straight to prison?

She can't go back there again, she just can't.

By the third day, her anxiety got worse. She couldn't get a good night sleep because of how her thoughts kept her up. Everything that was in her way made her mad, her headache had turned into a migraine, her jaw ached because of how much she was clenching it, her apartment was a wreck. Drawers were pulled out, cushions weren't on the couches, her tv wasn't in the right spot, just any place she thought she could have a bottle and possibly forgot existed was toppled over in some way shape or form.

Evelyn was wearing an oversized nightshirt in hope that it would make her comfortable since any type of pants felt more restricting than usual. She was kneeling in front of her couch with her head laying on the cushion-less seat trying to get her migraine to calm down. It wasn't working and she was on the verge of screaming but didn't have the energy of doing it.

Just then, there was knocking at her door, she ignored it, but it wouldn't stop. It just won't stop. "Go away!" She yelled.

Helen Parr showed up to the Deavor's apartment right on schedule. Helen had kept in contact with Winston for the passed few days too in order to keep better tabs with the villain. According to Winston that his sister has pretty much changed into a completely different person but from what she can tell, it's not like the villain has been completely honest with her brother either so it might just be that she's finally showing her true colors.

When she got to her door and started to knock, but got no answer. She checked the time and it was almost evening. Evelyn had to know she was coming since the file included the general schedule of her appearances. She kept knocking, and knocking only to hear a "Go away!" From the other side of the door. This surprised her, she jiggled the door knob before knocking again but this time she said, "This is your probation officer. Open up."

Nothing.

Helen didn't like using her super abilities on the job, but she also didn't want to write her up so soon, and so she stretched her hand underneath the door in order to unlock any locks to get. When she walked in however, she walked into a messy apartment and Evelyn curled up on the floor, holding her own head trying to block out any sound.

Immediately she ran to her nemesis, but this time with concern. She crouched down to put her hand on her shoulder only to be flinched away, "Don't fucking touch me." She said, her eyes were shut, her heart was racing, she couldn't think straight. Helen knew what this was and was willing to let anything that would break her probation today slide.

"Evelyn, listen to me, you're going to be okay." She said slowly as she put her hand back on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed okay?"

Evelyn immediately pushed her away, "NO! You did this to me! This is all your fault!" She screamed as she sat up only to flinch because of how much it hurt her head. She let out a groan, she was about to let herself fall back to the floor until Helen caught her and held her up.

"Please…Please! Just let me drink!" She said, barely holding her head up. Helen readjusted herself, putting an arm underneath the other and started to lift her up on her feet. Evelyn almost immediately lost her balance and slumped herself against Helen's body for support.

Evelyn was trembling, she had a hard time getting in touch with what was happening around her. She kept mumbling the words, "it hurts, it hurts…" into Helen's neck where the older woman was able to feel her warm breath on her skin, it made her shiver.

"Alright, you gotta help me out here," Helen said as she started guiding her to the bedroom. At one point though, in order to speed up the process, Helen scooped her off the ground and walked the rest of the way holding her bridal style. Once she had her in bed, Evelyn was trembling even more.

Helen pulled away from her and looked around the bedroom and noticed that it was completely trashed. The tv that was once mounted on the wall was on the ground, blankets were thrown off the bed, all the drawers were either opened or thrown out, her closet looked like it threw up on itself. She snapped out of her thoughts when Evelyn started whispering about the pain again.

"Hey," Helen spoke in a tone that wasn't harsh on the ears, she caressed her cheek in order to comfort her. "You'll get through this. I know you can."

Evelyn's eyes opened slightly, the first thing she saw were warm brown eyes. Helen let out a gasp at this sudden connection.

"P-please, don't tell Winston, d-don't please." She begged. Once she said that she began trembling even more.

As hours went on, Evelyn was barely there. She would slip in and out of episodes and when it seemed like she was calm and Helen tried to leave, Evelyn begged her to stay or else "they would get her." Looking at the time it was getting late, but the chances of something dangerous happening if the villain was left alone were high. She was all too familiar with this type of situation and it was really just an excruciating waiting game. And she was willing to wait.

Bob didn't want to seem like he needed to know every detail of his wife's day, but when he noticed that she has yet to come home, he was starting to get concerned. He didn't want to call her job just yet but when Dash and Violet even asked where their mother was, he figured that was a valid excuse to do so. Before he picked up the phone however, it started ringing.

"Hello?" Bob said in the phone.

"Bob, hey, I don't think I'll be able to make it home tonight." Helen said on the other line.

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. I'll explain everything the next time I see you. Okay? Just make sure the kids get to bed on time tonight, just don't wait for me"

Bob wanted to pry and ask more questions, but he held his tongue and went along with it. "of course. Stay safe okay honey? I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Basically this chapter is supposed to represent how I feel about the possibility of Hevelyn being canon when Helen and Bob are like, a real power couple,,, and that Bob is just a really good guy. Don't get it twisted though, there will be hevelyn, it's just with the way this story is, it gon take a minute, k? So enjoy slightest of all fluff.**

 **Also I would have uploaded this sooner but as I was writing about the withdrawals I wanted to make sure I was somewhat accurate so I did some research and tried remembering the one scene from The Glass Castle where the dad had withdrawals. I think, I got it.**


	4. CHP 4

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, see you tomorrow." Helen said into the phone the hospital let her borrow.

The hero didn't get to sleep last night as she was preoccupied with her nemesis. At one point, Evelyn's episodes got so bad, Helen had to use her whole body to hold her down to the bed as she screamed out on how much everything hurt causing her to start seizing, giving Helen the opportunity to admit her to a hospital. She admitted her around 5 am meaning going to work in about 3 hours was not probable and so she borrowed the front desk's phone to call out. Another thing Helen made sure to do was call Winston. Despite Evelyn's efforts in hiding her problem, Helen knew it was important for Winston to know. He is her only family.

After the calls, Helen went back to the room Evelyn was kept at. The villain looked so vulnerable laying there barely conscious with wires attached to her in order to monitor her health. Helen would never have thought to see her like this, ever. It was times like this that made her feel closer to her.

"Stop looking at me like that." Evelyn said with a groan as she adjusted her head.

Helen walked closer to her and folded her arms against her chest. "You really scared me back there."

"I would have been fine if you would have just let me be."

"The reason why you're in here in the first place is because you started seizing." Helen said, unfolding one arm to pull Evelyn's blanket up a little bit higher. "I called Winston."

"You what?!"

"He deserves to know. Besides, he's your only family."

Evelyn glared at the hero before turning her gaze away from her. "He doesn't need to know. Not yet at least. I was hoping to get myself better so It wouldn't matter anymore."

"Sometimes you can't do things on your own." Helen swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't help but open up to her nemesis. The more she felt this feeling, the more her gut told her how dangerous is could potentially be. But this time she didn't want to follow her gut. "My father thought the same thing," Helen started, thinking back to a dark time in her life in hope that it would help Evelyn understand, "but the withdrawals pushed him passed his limit. In his case his hallucinations got so bad that they told him to jump in front of a train."

"Well I'm not him." Evelyn snapped. She didn't want to hear any of that. Not only was it not her business, but because she didn't want to accept any reality of her condition.

"No, but who's to say you weren't going to have a similar experience?"

Evelyn looked back at the hero, her look still stern. She didn't say anything though but she didn't need too. "You're really stubborn, you know that? Someday you're going to have to give in." Helen said, "I need to go home and see my family. Winston should be here shortly. I'll check in on you in a few days anyway."

After she left, it was just a waiting game for Evelyn. Every time the door would open she was afraid it was Winston but it would just be the nurses coming in to monitor her levels. Of course that dread had to come to an end when at one point it was Winston who came in instead of a nurse.

"Alcohol withdrawals?!"

It was at this point where Evelyn realized that if she were to jump in front of a train, it wouldn't be because of any hallucinations.

"Before I would notice when you would drink one too many a little too often but I never paid any mind to it but I really should have. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You're joking right? Never mind that. How much did Helen tell you?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is the present and your future. In order for you to get back into the game you have to get better. Ms. Parr informed me that any out-of-regulation actions you've inflicted have been disregarded this once. Who knows if you'll get another chance like this Ev. So I want to help you."

Evelyn didn't respond because she knew her brother was going to pry and continue to talk anyway, she just let it happen at this point.

"Therapy." Winston finally said.

"Alright! Fine! If it would get you off my back, I'll go to a damn therapy session. Happy?" Evelyn finally said. She was only really doing it to make her brother happy and nothing more and nothing less. She wouldn't be mad if she got anything out of it though. Maybe she'll discover the the meaning of life.

"I'm only happy because you're putting an effort to help yourself."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. _Yeah sure_. She told her brother that she was starting to feel tired and that she wanted some alone time to sleep. Luckily for her, he listened and left.

Quiet.

Besides the steady beeping of her heart monitor it was quiet.

Deep down she didn't want Winston to leave, the only thing is, she wished he could just sit quietly. Really she just wanted his presence until he opened his mouth. Usually it's when he starts to talk is when she starts being mean. She doesn't know why, and sometimes she even feels guilty about it, but it tends to go away relatively quick.

Helen Parr, normal life as an officer by day, superhero by night. She hasn't gone out to do any saving however. That's a lie, she saved Evelyn Deavor, her nemesis, otherwise known as Screenslaver. It was bizarre to the hero on how her feelings were changing, she didn't know how to describe it. It was like she had the sudden urge to make sure that Evelyn was okay constantly. She didn't really start feeling this way until last night while she was comforting her, holding her even. Like an unspoken rule, that night was to never be mentioned by either of them.

It was about 10 am when Helen finally got home. It was a school day so the kids were home. Helen didn't see Bob yet so she took the opportunity to walk over to the couch to lay down. She didn't even realize how tired she was until now.

"Honey?" Bob said as he appeared from upstairs, "You home?"

"I'm right here." She says, sitting up so she wouldn't fall asleep.

Bob walked over to his wife and sat down besides her. "So what happened?"

"Evelyn cut alcohol cold turkey because of the probation so the withdrawals hit her like a truck. I was afraid if I left her alone, it would have been bad so I stayed. She's in the hospital right now." Helen explained as she rubbed her tired eye. She felt a big arm wrap around her, pulling her in a hug. Helen immediately relaxed into him, feeling comforted by his warmth.

"That's good that you did that, you must be exhausted." Bob said.

"I noticed that you cleaned." Helen said, looking around the living with a smile.

"hehe, yeah, I figured that you had a full plate as it is so I decided to clear up some of it."

"You know what I miss Bob? Working as a team to save the day." Helen said. "How about we go at it again, together, tonight. If I take the day to sleep, working in the morning won't be an issue. What do you say?"

Bob smirked and gave her a nod, "Sounds like a plan."

After the kids were fast asleep, that's when the heroes snuck out in uniform. Their identity hidden behind black masks. Once they got in the Icredibile, they were off.

The night was loud. For some reason there were more robbers and thugs out than usual where they even ran into Void at one point. It was nice seeing a familiar face but they didn't have time to catch up. They were on the roof of a jewelry store that was currently being robbed by men in superhero masks in order to secure their own identity.

"Mr Incredible, you have to remember to not be so reckless with your strength this time. Follow my lead." Elastigirl whispered to him before sneaking into the store through the roof entrance. As quietly as she could she snuck into the main floor where she heard the thugs cackling quietly over their jackpot. This was easy though, all Elastigirl had to do was stretch out her arm and knock out the two.

That's typically how it went for the rest of the night actually. It was as if Elastigirl didn't need any help but she insisted her partner to tag along. It wasn't long until Mr. Icredible began feeling like the sidekick. Not even the sidekick, more like that bystander.

"What a night! Those bad guys never saw us coming!" Elastigirl had as she looked over the city from the top of a building with her hands on her waist standing tall. "Don't you think Bob?"

"Yeah, you did great sweetie." Bob said without any cheer in his voice, "You know, it's getting pretty late, we should start heading back."

"Getting tired already old man? Alright Alright, fine. But this isn't the last of us." Elastigirl said with a laugh.

Bob laughed too, but when he turned away from his wife he scowled.

He hated feeling useless.

Click-clacking of black high heel boots stepped into the busy hospital. She is of East-Asian descent, wearing black from head to toe, a velvety dress that hit right below the knee with long sleeves, mesh tights, and finishing off her outfit with victorian style jewelry. Her pin straight black hair shined even in this lighting. _Who is she though?_ Is what the patients of the hospital thought. Instead of stopping at the front desk, she just kept walking. She knew where she was headed. She walked with a purpose.

She stood in front of a patient's door and knocked on it as a warning before stepping in.

"Oh my god again? Either stay in or get out- wait what?" Evelyn said when she realized that it wasn't a nurse. In fact it was someone almost unrecognizable but the one thing that clicked for the villain was the scar on her cheek. "Zee? How are you here?"

"Hey you. Long time no see. Or not at all." She said with a snicker.

"That doesn't answer my question."

The ex-villain walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. "So I broke out. It was easy. I don't think they've noticed yet. But that's besides the point." Zee said, pulling Evelyn's blanket down to reveal her hand to gently stroke it. Evelyn pulled her hand away though. "Why are you here?" Evelyn then said.

"My my Evee. It's interesting seeing you in a state like this. I assume that the probation isn't treating your alcoholism very well. And don't ask me how I know. It's obvious. Your hands are still trembling. It's okay though, it won't last long." Zee said as she stood back up to slowly pace around the room. Evelyn watched her closely. It wasn't easy though, whatever drugs they gave her made her feel out of it. She focused enough to listen to her words.

"You know Evee, You're the reason I'm here right now, and out of there. I could have broken out anytime I wanted, but I had no reason too. Not until I heard your story. Your story inspired me, Evee." She turned to the villain, she was at the foot of the bed, "I want to help you get revenge."

"And who said I wanted that?" Evelyn said. She wasn't so easy to show her emotions on her sleeves like most people. She wasn't one to have emotions period.

"Please. You were so adamant on keeping supers from being legal again, you were willing to destroy a city no matter the consequences. Then your plan failed, and you're telling me that you're okay with that? Like come on."

"Oh shut up. Don't remind me." Evelyn groaned as she turned her head away from her.

"So I'm right aren't I." Zee said with a smirk, "So come join me. I have a plan."

A/N: Remember Zee? So looking upon the original cast of the incredibles I noticed that it's very, caucasian. SO, I'm gonna make it a little more diverse. Did ya'll think Zee was white? Lololol

But anyway. The fact that I have actual plans for this story really excites me. I don't think it's going to be super long but long enough. Actually, I don't know. I hope you're liking it though.

Also! Thank you so much to those who've committed, favorited and followed! You guys are great!


	5. CHP 5

Zee. Otherwise known as Zwire back when she aided the criminal field. The criminal acts she was most known for was hacking into radio stations and leaving false reports about aliens invading the planet which resulted in people to going into a mass panic. Initially, she was on the run for the longest time, that is until she began to play another game with the cops that involved the murder of a radio host. That was when she was finally caught, but that's only because she was bored. So bored to where she wanted to know what prison was like. Once she was in however, she didn't have a desire to get out. She found prison comforting in a way. That is until she met Evelyn. Now she's heard of the Screenslaver through the paper and was fascinated. Not once has she met someone who shared a similar skill as her with the desire to commit something so evil. Zee has met hackers before, but all of them were the same. They didn't hack for the thrill, but for the money. Zee didn't care for money. Neither did Evelyn because she was already so rich. Evelyn doesn't even dub herself as a hacker, but an inventor.

The inventor herself laid vulnerable in the hospital bed, idly listening to the former villain speak of her plan. The plan was simple.

Step 1) gain the target's trust.

Step 2) join forces with the target in order to put the target in the public eye.

Step 3) outside source (Zee) will aid in sabotaging target's super work to where Evelyn won't receive any blame.

Step 4) ruin target's reputation by giving them a bad name.

Target: Elastigirl.

"Huh. Okay. Well, my first question is, how are you going to sabotage her exactly?" Evelyn asked.

"That part is a secret. Solely because if you were ever interrogated, any reactions would be genuine." Zee said with a giggle. "So are you in or not?"

Evelyn was in. She wanted her revenge. She wanted her alcohol back. She wants to prove to her idiot brother that supers aren't shit. She wanted to prove everyone that.

-1 week later-

Evelyn deep down has a strong unconditional love for her brother hidden somewhere. She knew it was there somewhere because she was currently sitting in the waiting room of her first therapy session. She wasn't nervous, just annoyed. The villain had a bad feeling about this experience firstly. Second, she genuinely feels that she doesn't need therapy to begin with. She was always this way, she didn't see anything wrong with it and her alcoholism? Just give her more alcohol and she'll be fine. Just when another moment was lost, Evelyn was finally called in. She was gestured towards the lounge chair by the therapist, a young female with a red bob and full bangs, lots of freckles and large glasses. She sat in the lounge chair sideways, attempting to get comfortable in the most uncomfortable situation she could be in. Not to mention, her withdrawals were still kicking in with tremors and mild headaches.

"Yes! Do get comfy!" Said the therapist as she made her way to the chair across from her, getting her notepad ready and everything.

'Why did I agree to this?' Evelyn thought to herself. She examined her therapist more with a bored expression. The villain noticed that the doctor had a name tase above her right breast that read "Dr. Synthia Marcus" which was redundant considering that the office was her name. The therapist seemed giddy and excited and also, unfit to be one. It may be too soon to figure that part out, but it was just a strong feeling.

"Now, you are my 2 pm appointment, Evelyn Deavor. Ah yes, I knew your brother, way back when." Synthia said followed by slight blush and a giggle.

All of a sudden, the world makes a little bit of sense now. The edge of Evelyn's lips quirked up slightly as her hands relaxed against her torso.

"But never mind that. Call me Synthia by the way, or Thia, whatever you feel comfortable with Ev, can I call you Ev?"

"No."

"Okay! Just Evelyn than, I respect that. Now let's start off with something simple. What did you eat this morning and how did you feel about that?"

Evelyn's eyebrow raised slightly. In a very monotonic voice she responded with, "What did you eat this morning for breakfast and how did /you/ feel about that."

"Oh um but I asked first! And we're not here for me, we're here for YOU silly." Synthia giggled once again with a smile.

"What was the question again?" Evelyn asked, now she just wanted to mess with her.

"What did you eat this morning for breakfast and how did you feel about that?"

The session itself was supposed to be an hour long, but was cut short to half of that because once the thirty minute mark was hit, Evelyn found herself repositioned in her lounge chair, slouching back with one hand rubbing her temples and Doctor Synthia Marcus losing her shit.

"Ms. Deavor, I'm afraid we aren't going anywhere with this session considering that-"

"That you just told me your whole life story on how you got to this point in your life? I don't know what part is the least shocking though, the part where you slept your way through college or it was your rich daddy who bought you this office to begin with." Evelyn said as she got up, "So is this my queue to leave?" At this point Synthia was speechless. Instead of dismissing her verbally, tears began streaming down her face.

"OKAY! I'm leaving, I hope you find out who your baby daddy is, and that your gambling addiction resolves itself. I won't be coming back. I'll ket Winston know that you said hi." Evelyn finally said before making her way out of the building. She needed a drink. So bad. Her ride wasn't even going to get there until the session was over so she has 30 minutes to kill.

"What do you mean it didn't work out and you left her office early? She's nice and caring and- you know what, that doesn't matter. I was prepared for something like this to happen. Plan B, his name of Jonathan Williams and I heard he does wonders and specializes in women and their feelings." Winston said over the phone. Evelyn had finally gotten home not too long ago and she had promised to call Winston for any feedback. In this case it was bad feedback and to hear that her brother was prepared with a plan B just made this whole experience sound exhausting. She went along with it though, like she always does, and wrote down this other doctor's details before hanging hanging up the phone. Her mild headache was growing and her tremors was starting to get to her. 12 more months right?

Evelyn's first day home from the hospital, she was greeted to a clean apartment. She's never met any of these cleaning people but she was grateful for them because she knew she wasn't going clean up the mess she caused but with how clean the apartment is, it's as if it never happened. The phone rang again but with how bad her headache was getting, she couldn't just let it ring.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, her voice was raspy and tired.

"You sound so tired, Evee." Zee said from the other line, "I just wanted to call in to see how my partner in crime was doing~"

"Awful. This no-alcohol bs is really getting to me." Evelyn stretched the wire from the wall-phone so she could sit herself down on the couch. "I had to go see the therapist today and she was joke."

"Ha been there. Well, I have just the thing to help you out. Where do you live?"

"You're telling me that you found my number but can't track my address?"

"I wanted an excuse to call you but if you really insist, I'll see you in a bit, lovely." Zee last said and hung up. The dial-tone rang but she didn't want to get up so Evelyn released the phone and let it swing against the wall before resting her head on the back of the couch. Evelyn was told beforehand by her brother that her next appointment with the different doctor was tomorrow at 3 o'clock, which was right after her check up with her probation officer…great. By the time Zee finally came by, Evelyn was already deep into a nap, a deep one too so she wasn't able to hear the knocking. That didn't stop the ex-villain however since breaking into the apartment was easy as cake. Zee carried a black tote bag full of items she couldn't wait to present to her partner. Sneaking into the apartment, she closed the door behind her immediately saw the sleeping beauty on the couch. She didn't want to wake her up so soon, and besides, she looked so adorable sleeping. So she did what any sane person wouldn't do which was to sit right across from her on the and watch her.

Evelyn's eyelids twitched slightly. Slightly gaining some consciousness, she couldn't help but feel this unnerving feeling. She couldn't shake it off either. When she opened her eyes finally, the first thing that came out of her mouth was shriek since the first thing she made eye contact with was Zee's gaze.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Evelyn said, she felt her heartbeat speeding up from the fright. For a second she forgot all about her headache.

Zee was unfazed by the reaction on the other hand. In fact, she went to over her mouth to giggle into it. "You're so cute when you sleep, you know that right? But never mind that, I got you something." Zee said as she pulled her bag onto her lap.

"How did you even get in here? This building has security everywhere, the only people who can really get here without my assistance is my brother, my probation officer, and the house keepers." Zee only disregarded what Evelyn said as she took out three 32 labeled water bottles and a few smaller bottles that had a colored liquid in it and placed them on the coffee table.

"What is happening?" Evelyn asked.

"Drink these in moderation to make them last. But if you run out just let me know so I can supply you with some more." Zee said. Evelyn's eyes widened, she understood what was happening, and a rush of adrenaline ran through her. "Are you serious?" Evelyn asked when she reached out for the smaller bottles and popped it open. She smelt it first, it was very fruity but you could smell the alcoholic undertone, before taking a sip.

"Very. That right there has a bunch of different names to it. It's basically fruit juice mixed with hard liquors. A friend of mine made a batch especially for you." Zee said, "He's a fan of your work so when I requested an order he gave them to me for free. He also told me to tell you to be careful." Zee said with a smirk.

"Holy hell, that's like kid's juice but it sure as hell isn't." Evelyn said after saying her second sip. As the alcohol traveled through her system, slowly she began to feel her headache lighten up.

"I know right? Now, I wish I could stay longer and chat but your nap took longer than I expected. Be sure to really hide those juices though." Zee said as she walked over to Evelyn, grabbed her by her chin and placed a kiss on her cheek, "ciao~" She said before pulling away and stepping out.

Evelyn raised her eyebrow but didn't pay any mind to the act of affection. Zee was always flirtatious towards people no matter how close they were to her, as long as she was comfortable she pull stuff like that. Evelyn didn't mind though, she never would admit it aloud but she kinda liked it. In fact, it wasn't until prison when she was starting to understand her sexuality. All her life she was closed off from herself. The first few times she's had sex was very lackluster so she couldn't help but convince herself that she just didn't like people like that. But once she had the opportunity to experiment with girls without the worry of society shaming her, it was like she was finally getting to herself better.

Evelyn smiled at the thought as she took one last swig before putting away her treasures in the fridge, making sure the juice bottles were hidden.

The next day rolled around, it's barely been a day but Zee's present was already taking its effect considering that the villain hasn't had any tremors or headaches even. Evelyn's only concern would be her probation officer noticing. It's one thing if Helen didn't know much about alcoholism but every since that night, it was clear that the super had experience.

There was a knock on the door, right on schedule. Evelyn was in her underwear once again with only an oversized t-shirt covering her. She walked over to the door to unlock it as an indication that her probation officer can come in before walking back towards her couch. Helen walked into the apartment, she was in full uniform and holding a clipboard. "Good afternoon Ms. Deavor." Helen said, closing the door behind her.

"Considering that I'm forced to go to yet another therapy session after this, that's highly debatable." Evelyn responded. Typically she would give as little as 4 word responses but if the plan was actually going to work, just 4 words wasn't going to cut it.

"Oh right, how was your first one?"

"Aggravating. That's all that really needs to be said about it too." Evelyn said, repositioning herself to lay down with one knee pointed upwards and a forearm dropped over her face.

"Are you seeing the same person?" Helen asked as she started her sweep in the living room.

"God no, I'd rather pull my hair out. It's some guy named Jonathan Williams. Apparently he's 'plan b'." Evelyn moved her arm that was covering her face and moved it to rest on her torso.

"Well, on the bright side, your apartment seems to be in check." Helen said as she marked things off on her clipboard to keep everything organized.

"Of course it is." Evelyn said, her gaze locking on her ceiling.

"Hey uh, can I talk to you?" Helen suddenly asked which caught Evelyn's attention. She turned her head up to look at the super, "Talk about what?" She asked as she watched the super make her way to sit on the edge of the couch next to Evelyn's legs.

"I want to give you a second chance." Helen said, "At one point I really felt like we were becoming more than just partners. But friends. I know that underneath all that rage and vengeance, you're this genuine human being with ambition and I want us to start over." Helen said. Evelyn sat up, moving her legs to sit pretzel style in order to give Helen more room to sit but since she didn't necessarily move where she sat, she was still relatively close to her.

"Are you forgiving me?" Evelyn asked.

"I've already forgiven you. A long time ago actually. What you did was an awful crime, but nobody got hurt, you did your time, and now you're confined to this probation period for 12 months-"

"Oh don't remind me." Evelyn said with a sigh.

Helen smiled slightly, observing the other. "How are you feeling by the way?"

Evelyn shrugged, "With the meds it's been alright. I still get headaches."

Helen placed a hand on the other's forehead, "Your temperature is normal. Before you really had me worried."

"That bad? I don't even remember. It was just one big blur." Evelyn said as she leaned her head on the back of the couch. "I'm glad you were there though, thank you." Saying these fake words, pretending to feel these things was like second nature to the villain. The part that surprised her the most is that the super believed her. The super still believed in their friendship. Gaining her trust wasn't gonna be difficult at all! Evelyn felt this persona take over her as she fed the supers beliefs. Sooner or later the super was gonna her grip once again.

"Anytime. Well, I'm gonna get going. You're all set, see you in three days."

* * *

 **A/N: HERE TAKE IT TAKE THE DAMN CHAPTER!111!**

 **Can I just say that this chapter was truly the most. Technically it's not even done yet, I had more to add but I decided to make that other half apart of chapter 6 in order to not push back this update even further. Listen. I was either tired. Lazy. or busy. I hate this. But it's okay, new chapter new me. I got over this bump. Now onto the next one!**

 **Also thank you for the reviews!I appreciate them so much! Don't worry, I'll give more for sure.**


	6. CHP 6

Evelyn stormed out of that man's office feeling the vein her forehead throbbing. She didn't even pick up the name of this therapist, at this point, she was forever going to refer to him as Mr. Jackass of the century. Luckily enough she didn't sit in for the whole hour or she really would have lost it. She should have known that something like this was going to happen too! Her brother has been the one sending her to these specific people. There was a mild ache in her jaw from clenching her teeth so much. What she couldn't fathom was how this so-called professional treated her. He must have been in it for the money. She found herself sitting on a bench on the sidewalk about a block or two away from the building. Her muscles ached too. She felt kinks in her shoulders that had no plans on going away anytime soon. Not to mention, her probation officer. Of course, she was going to play along with this forgiveness scheme in order to follow up with the plan, but she couldn't help that there was something more. The way she looked at her. Sometimes the eye contact they would make would make felt a bit too intimate. What was that about? Whatever. Zee, she needed to reach out to Zee.

Luckily right by the bench was a telephone booth. With some loose change in her pocket, she was able to contact her prison-friend. They both decided on a lunch considering it's the middle of the day and before Evelyn could reject the idea, her stomach growled. It wasn't too long after the call when Zee pulled up to the curb. In fact, Evelyn was thoroughly impressed with the ride.

"Nice ride," Evelyn said once she was settled in the car.

"Thank you, it was a homecoming gift from a colleague of mine. I was very flattered, but it's just not my aesthetic so it's only temporary before I simply toss it for a new one." Zee said as she started driving. "But enough about me. It's unlike you to seek out social interaction, my love. Is something wrong?"

"It's the therapy bullshit. You know the bastard had the audacity to interrogate me on my views on superheroes?"

"Interrogate?"

"The worst part is that at first, I thought the session was going to turn out alright, but-" Evelyn cut herself off with a groan as she slouched deeper in her seat, propping her knees up against the dashboard.

Zee glanced over at to the distressed villain before averting her eyes back on the road. "You know. I may have someone for you to talk too. I'll give you her contact and if she ends up disappointing you, I don't know. Rip off one of my nails."

Evelyn felt unsure, but she knew if she couldn't find someone who didn't set her off, her brother would just keep scheduling appointments with disappointments. "Alright. Fine. But brace yourself because that nail is coming off." She said.

Lunch went fine. Evelyn's shoulder's felt just slightly at ease after that break from reality. Eventually breaks come to end though when she had to call her brother yet again about another failed session. Failed is only putting it lightly too. Back at home, she decided to contact the therapist for this weekend before phoning her brother. If she was already scheduled then her brother would have no other choice but to let her follow through. When Evelyn contacted the therapist, the secretary had picked up. She was able to schedule an appointment and she learned that the psychologist's name was Dr. Johnson or something like that and that's all she knew about this person, nothing else. She didn't know where this Johnson person got a degree from let alone if they have a degree. Now Winston wasn't happy with the news either but it was what it was. Evelyn heard the disappointment in his voice when she called him, but in all honesty, she didn't care. At this point, she just needed a drink.

-x-

Helen Parr, wife and a mother of three beautiful children. She felt like she had everything she could ever have. She was even Elastigirl. Mrs. Incredible. Then why did it feel like she was missing something? It was her day off and she was alone in the house again, sitting on the couch with her feet up and a book on her lap, giving her plenty of time to think. She hadn't turned a page for a good minute. Her eyes stuck on a page, but she didn't see the words. She saw her thoughts instead.

Evelyn.

The more Helen went to go check up on the villain, the more she felt more at ease with their interactions. It was comfortable like how it used to be. The tension was slightly lifted. There was a part of Helen where she felt like she failed on saving her. Maybe she could have done something on the plane, maybe she could have even persuaded her before she even knew she was a villain. Not only did Helen felt responsible since she was the face of DevTech as Elastigirl, but she was also the hero. The Incredibles saved everyone that day, but one person wasn't saved. This was Helen's second chance though. The awkward silences become more comfortable Evelyn seemed comfortable, perhaps a little too comfortable. The lack of clothing surprised the probation officer at first but soon enough she found herself looking and looking for a little bit too long. She tried not to get caught by the other if anything she hoped Helen didn't catch her as many times as she caught herself. Her underwear was just cute, maybe that's what it is. This is what friends think sometimes right? Were they even friends at all? From an officer's point of view, she just felt wrong.

Helen snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Maybe unloading the groceries could get her mind off of it. When she walked out of the house she saw Bob with an arm full of groceries. "Oh hey honey, mind helping me out?" Bob said. Helen let out a chuckle when she saw that the groceries were about to spill out of their bags before Helen stretched her arms out to get hold of them. "Yeah, I saw that coming, don't even worry about it," Bob said with a fallacious chuckle.

"So how was your day honey?" Helen asked when she scooped up the rest of the groceries with her other arm and made her way inside.

"Um, okay, I guess, nothing special."

Helen felt her eyebrows raise, "Oh okay. So tonight, what's the plan?"

"Plan? Well, help Jack-Jack with his homework after dinner-"

"Nooo, I mean tonight-tonight."

"...sleep?"

Helen was taken back. She placed the groceries on the counter before turning to her husband, "I thought we were gonna go fight the bad guys?"

"Oh, that...I'm gonna have to pass for tonight. I'm not feeling it."

"Not feeling it? I thought you said we could be a team again?"

"Look, Helen, I'm not feeling it. Plus, you don't need my help Elastigirl."

Helen's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well to be fair you kind of need a Mr. Incredible to be a Mrs. Incredible."

"What so I can't uphold that name working by myself? I can't be a Mrs. Incredible on my own? I have to be attached to a man while working to be that?" Helen said, her voice steadily rising with every word.

"Oh now don't start with that please," Bob said, turning away from his wife as he started to put away the groceries.

"Don't start what? Bob, are you even listening?"

"I kind of stopped a little while ago if you wanted a straight answer."

Helen was in disbelief, "Well you can put the groceries away by yourself while I will be Mrs. Incredible by MYself." She said, noticing that Bob's expression hadn't changed. At this point, he was just disregarding her. She stormed out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. She wanted to get out of there. At the same time she wondered what the hell even happened back there, how did it start? Why did it start? She would go back there and try talking but not now. She needed to simmer down.

-x-

The weekend rolled around and Evelyn had to admit, she was feeling anxious. Only slightly, however. After the appointment with Mr. Jackass of the century, the pressure, the fear of being questioned and interrogated and shaped was unnerving. When an area is supposed to be a safe place and that safe place gets violated...where is the trust at that point? Not saying that Evelyn even trusted the therapists she's seen, but she did promise Winston that she would try.

On the front door of the office said, "Dr. Christine Johnson." So she was right on the Johnson part. Walking into the room and checking in at the front desk, the atmosphere was different. "I'm here for my 1 o'clock appointment."

"She's in there." The person behind the desk said, pointing towards a door with the pencil in her hand.

Fine with me. Evelyn thought as she walked through the door. The room was mostly bookshelves filled with books, the area itself was very normal. It looked like the combination of a small lounge area and an office. At the desk was a woman of dark complexion and coily hair, her outfit was very work-formal. She glanced up from what she was doing. "Is it one already? Come sit." She said, gesturing to the lounge chairs in front of the desk. "To start off, you can call me Dr. Johnson."

"Evelyn Deavor."

"Oh, I know. You're Zee's friend. Plus I recognize you from the news. Now, what brings you here?"

"My brother thought it would be a good idea to see someone because I've "changed." " Evelyn said with finger quotes at the end.

"Have you?"

"I don't think so. Let's just say I've been hiding a part of me from him for the longest time up until the time of the incident." Evelyn said, getting more comfortable in the chair.

Dr. Johnson removed the glasses from her face and placed them on the desk. "Ah. Well. If you're here against your will, it's up to you on how you want the sessions to go. We can either take it seriously or just pay me for the hour to make it seem like you're seeing someone."

Evelyn was silent at first. She didn't expect to be given a choice. If this choice was given to her in the first session she would have definitely chosen the second option, but for some reason her answer was stuck.

"So you're unsure now. Alright, you don't have to answer now. Let's do a little exercise first.I'm gonna ask you four questions and for each question, you're going to give me the first three words that come to mind. I don't want you to think about the answers, just say them."

Evelyn nodded.

"What is your favorite color and describe your favorite in three words." Johnson started off.

Evelyn didn't expect that. Without thinking about it too much she said, "Grey. Modern. Neutral. Indifferent." As Evelyn answered the question, Johnson would proceed to record the answers onto a notepad.

"Alright. Did you have a pet growing up?"

"Yes, a hamster my dad gave me and Winston."

"Describe the hamster in three words."

"Responsibility. Nuisance. Boring." Evelyn, folding her arms around her chest as she recounted the memories from her childhood. Johnson wrote that down.

"Name a body of water and describe it in three words."

"Bermuda Triangle. Mysterious. Deep. Dark." Evelyn said. Johnson wrote that down.

"Last question. You're in a white room. No windows or doors. It's an empty room. Describe how you would feel in three words."

"Confused. Annoyed. Alone." Evelyn said. Johnson wrote that down.

"Now. the answers to the first question are supposed to reflect on how you want people to view you as." Johnson said. Evelyn tilted her head to the side and thought about. "Alright," she said.

"Your answers to the second question indicates how you feel about yourself." Johnson then said. Evelyn didn't say anything.

"Your answers to the third question basically represents your sex life," Johnson said. Evelyn couldn't help but let out a snort of a laugh, "Yeah if it existed. Haven't been so lucky since I got out of prison."

Johnson continued, "And the last one. It's how you feel about death."

Evelyn didn't know what to say about that one either as she thought back on her answers. "Now, these answers aren't exactly true. In fact, take it with a grain of salt. I just felt like it would be a good start to get your thoughts going." Evelyn nodded but she couldn't help but think about her answers still because at the same time they felt true. She was still unsure.

"So we can continue the rest of the session or you can leave early if you'd like too and pretend this session went great." Johnson then said.

Evelyn stood up straight, but she didn't get up. She instead leaned forward and leaned her elbows onto her knees.

"So at my last therapist appointment was...awful." Evelyn started. Words just started falling out of her mouth and for once in her life, it felt pretty alright.

 **A/N: Why hello there. Long time,, no see hehe. So yeah college yo, it's been busy but hey, it** **'s here and queer whoo!**


	7. CHP 7

The sudden atmosphere change was expected as Zee turned the corner from a busy street into this dark alley towards a meet-up spot her and this other ex-convict agreed on. It would be unsettling for most women to even think about taking this route, but not Zee. Instead of this unsettling feeling, it was more nostalgic than anything else. It reminded her of the times she snuck out of her cell with the thrill of getting caught by guards. This time she had more freedom and an actual plan that has been simmering within her for a good minute now.

This plan. Ever since Zee met Evelyn Denver, she knew she would be the perfect pawn. What surprised Zee the most was how quickly the villain was able to trust her. Granted, Evelyn's five-year sentence did help immensely. Another thing that helped was how deep this hatred for superheroes Evelyn possessed, but alas, it only made the plan progress so much quicker. It was important to take note that the plan was to ruin Elastigirl's reputation, however, to Zee there was much more than this goal. In fact, this goal was merely a task compared to the whole grand scheme of things… some things that Zee may have purposely left out. To have Evelyn's whole heart into this plan, she needed a specific target to let her passion and anger out on and in this case, it would the very person who put Evelyn in this situation, to begin with. From what Zee has noticed, there has yet to be any real rivalry between heroes. At the end of the day, heroes are always helping each other in order to save their city or whatever the area all in good morality. What if that wasn't the case?

Zee walked into this bar that felt hidden away from any main strip of civilization. There had to be about a handful of people in the bar along with old-timey music playing in the background. Zee sauntered over to the one booth at the far end of the bar where she saw the familiar face sitting at. "Is this seat reserved for anyone?" Zee asked the other in order to catch his attention. The male who was close to her age but appeared a few years her senior let out a chuckle when he saw that all too familiar deceiving smile that was laid out on Zee's face.  
"Yes actually, I'm expecting somebody. But I'm sure you could keep me company before they showed up." Zee slid into the booth, crossing her arms on the table between them.  
"It's good to see you, Daniel, it's astonishing how every time I see you the more you resemble your father. "  
"Like father like son, what can I say. Believe it or not, I've never met him, only read the articles, "Bomb Voyage at it again!" in all caps." Daniel said, stirring his drink with the red thin straw that came with it.  
"Really? I didn't know about that. Have you ever thought about meeting him?"  
"Of course but before I could even do any research, you have to remember that his death was very sudden, but Never mind that. You said you wanted to talk to me about something in regards to this "surprise dinner party" of yours."  
Zee nodded as she looked around the bar see if it was safe to expose whatever information she was about to recite. Being extra cautious, she decided to take out a notepad from her purse and placed it between them before writing out what she had told Evelyn in a language Daniel was all too familiar with, French, along with her own plan.  
"Are you saying that you want superheroes to be their own worst enemy?" Daniel said in his native tongue. Zee only proceeded to nod as a response before finally writing down:  
The goal would be to break apart the Incredibles.  
Daniel couldn't help but smirk as the name of those heroes were all too familiar.  
"And I'm going to need your dinner party planning expertise to help me, like the good old times. What do you say?" But honestly, Zee didn't even have to ask that as she already knew the answer just by the look the other was giving her. It only made her even more excited.  
-x-  
Coming home after the fourth therapy session, Evelyn didn't want to admit that she actually liked the sessions. She didn't know why, but she has a hunch that it's because ranting about superheroes was one of her favorite pastimes. As far as she knew, Winston was just relieved to see his sister willingly go to sessions without receiving a call on how awful the therapist was. That's only because this therapist wasn't awful. Nevermind that for now, so far it's been a month and there hasn't been much progress in regards of the plan, but that could only be because if Evelyn seemed persistent, it would only make her seem suspicious. Another thing was that she hadn't really been in contact with Zee either. For the past month when she wasn't trying to prove that she's not evil anymore, she would write in her journals that she had no choice to leave behind when she got locked up. Her journals consisted of potential inventions and notes on how they would be built and would they would be used for. A lot of her ideas she knew would flop but she wrote them down anyway like she was doing now on this Wednesday evening. The prototype was this device that would replace walking and would run on a battery but what she couldn't yet figure out was to make the battery long lasting and portable. Before she could continue her thoughts, they were interrupted by a knock on her front door. It was far too late for her checkup from her probation officer and besides, Helen had her apartment key at this point because Evelyn was starting to get annoyed on how often she had to be woken up by those hard knocks. When Evelyn opened the door she was surprised to see Zee.  
"Why hello darling, I've missed you~," Zee says as she let herself in before the other could say anything.  
"I'll say, it's been a month since I've seen you." Evelyn said as she closed the door, "What brings you here?"  
"Oh I just wanted to update you on the plan and that it's still in session. It took me a while but that's because I wanted to get the preparations in order. Plus if we rushed into it so soon, that would only raise suspicions, but I'm sure you already knew that." Zee says as she made her way to the sit on the couch right where Evelyn was sitting, purposely to see what the other has been working on.  
"Don't worry about those, those are just a pastime really." Evelyn walked over to sit next to the other.  
"Hm. I don't judge, you should know this." Zee said with a giggle as she flipped through the journal.  
"So why are you here really? I mean I already had an idea on your intentions with your hiatus…"  
"Just a check-in my love, and to let you know that it's time to get this plan moving~ and once this starts up, you have to remember to be on your best behavior." Zee says, "and besides, it's been a while since I dropped any essentials off, I figured you were starting to run low." Zee reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of sake. Evelyn's eyes widen at how big the bottle was. "Where do you suggest I hide that from my probation officer?"  
"Oh Helen won't see this, I was actually thinking on splitting this with you now~ shall we? As a celebration of our plans finally picking up." Zee said.

That following morning, Evelyn was quickly to regret her choices on the amount of alcohol Zee peer pressured her into drinking. Okay, it wasn't peer pressure. On another note, Evelyn was supposed to walk into Winston's office in about 2 hours in order to propose this idea of marketing superheroes again and to somehow convince him for her to get involved which already sounds suspicious enough. When Evelyn was finally aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was tucked in bed wearing only her underwear and not a Zee in sight. The villain didn't want to think too much of what she could have possibly forgotten during her time of drunken shenanigans. What she does remember clearly was discussing how she was going to have Winston trust her. In order to pick up the pace, she decided to go bother him the next day but with how much her head was pounding, it felt unlikely.

Alas, the villain pushed through it and even called her brother to let him know that she was on her way.

-x-

"So you're telling me that you want to start inventing again and that therapy has been helping you get over your grudge on superheroes…" Winston says. Evelyn didn't realize how suspicious that sounded until it was being told back to her, she had to think quick.

"Okay no, not necessarily. I admit that what I've done is evil, very very evil, but hear me out, Win." Evelyn said, "I may not like superheroes but I'm so done with having a grudge against it. I'm moving on. It's still in the process and what's helping me want to go through with that is the need to invent and build again." It wasn't a complete lie is the thing. Evelyn did miss inventing, it is her passion and for it to be stripped from her made prison hard.

Winston didn't seem totally convinced. Evelyn let out a sigh and readjusted herself in the chair in front of Winston's desk.

"Look Evelyn...you really scared me back then. I thought I had lost you. I don't want that to happen again." Winston said.

"And it won't. I just want to invent again. For who? I don't care."

"But doesn't your parol say you can't?"  
Evelyn groaned. Right. That. "So pull some strings, Winston. I know you very well can."

"Fine. But you will be monitored by your parole officer every step of the way. An expert will come in every so often to make sure you aren't doing anything suspicious." Winston finally said.

Evelyn's face lit up to make it seem like she was excited over his decision. Evelyn knew he was going to come around to her idea, honestly what surprised her was how fast he decided this. A part of her just couldn't wait to tell Zee.

"So I can go back to my office now right?" Evelyn then asked.

"Mmm. Not quite. I'd still have to make some adjustments to your parol. You'd also have to be monitored so we'd have to call your patrol officer."

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

Winston gave Evelyn a look to which she toned down a bit, "I'm kidding Winston, kidding. So yeah just give me a call when everything is set!" Evelyn said with a slight smile which is already a lot considering that her emotions don't stretch as far.

-x-

Later that day Evelyn didn't hear from Zee, but she didn't need too because she found herself cooped up in her room surrounded by journals. It's been so long, she didn't realize how many drafts she had drawn out beforehand just for the heroes. She had thought up some drafts while she was away but prison had just sucked her inspiration out of her. Evelyn didn't have any plans while locked up is the thing. Having the superheroes become villains was her plan and she thought it would genuinely work, and it almost did. This time it's different though. There's a plan and she was excited about it.

Evelyn was so invested in reconnecting with her passion, she didn't realize that her parole officer was knocking on the door. Not only that, she had some background music playing, not necessarily on a high volume, but enough to mask any other noise. She was sitting on her bed with her legs folded and her head slightly bopping to the beat of the song while writing in a blank page in a fresh journal she had picked up. Her focus was cut short when her bedroom door opened which alerted her to lift her head only to see her Helen.

"Oh hey," Evelyn said as she leaned over to her nightstand to lower the volume on her radio.

"Guess you didn't hear me come in," Helen said, observing the other who went back to writing in her journals. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing yet. I've had ideas going through my head for days now." Evelyn said.

"I take it there are ideas for inventions. You know those are against your parole."

Evelyn glanced up at her before going back to her journal, "Last I checked, there was nothing wrong with writing ideas. Besides, I talked to Winston."

"Talked to him about what…?"

Evelyn smirked and looked back up to Helen and leaned back against her headboard, "Well, I want to go back to work. Considering that I've been going to therapy and your reports show that I've been on good behavior, I could go back to inventing again."

Evelyn continued, "And don't worry, I have no interest in doing evil. Quite frankly, I don't care."

"Yeah like I could trust that statement," Helen says. "You nearly destroyed the city and brainwashed heroes with masks. How would I know you wouldn't just do that again?"

"You don't." Evelyn said as she got up and walked over to Helen, standing a little too close, "but it's okay because someones gonna have to watch me anyway." She said before walking past her and making her way to the kitchen.

"And Winston trusts you?" Helen asks when she followed her. Evelyn looked through her cabinets only to pull out a bag of dried fruit she didn't remember ever getting. Mango?

"I mean yeah. I haven't given him a reason not to trust me since I got out. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I mean yes but-"

"Oh come on, Helen." Evelyn tossed the bag on the counter before turning to her and leaning back on the counter, "Don't you want to work together again?"

Helen was taken by surprise at that statement. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest, "You're acting like I wouldn't ever take the opportunity to unmask you when I had you tied up, Elastigirl."

"Look, you don't have to trust me. I'd be more surprised if you did honestly. You can take one thing to account though, I never exposed you or your family's identity."

Helen walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, judging by the glare on her face, Evelyn shouldn't have said that. "I have been giving you the benefit of the doubt, Deaver. "

"And you think I haven't done the same to you?" Evelyn was getting annoyed. "Your kind has been my worst enemy since the death of my father and now I have one as my parole officer. I could have asked for a new one if really wanted too, but I didn't." She said, putting her hand over the one gripping onto her chest. "And you better get off of me or you're really going to get replaced and I'm sure you'd love to watch me like a hawk while I work."

Helen's face relaxed slightly as she loosened her grip giving Evelyn to the opportunity to hold it slightly to pull it away from her. "That's what I thought," Evelyn said.

"You're manipulating me," Helen said.

"I'm not doing anything. Now please, do your sweep and get out of here, I have blueprints to make." 

A/N: I hope it's not going to slow? Any critics are welcomed. Harsh/not harsh idc.


	8. CHP 8

After the sweep, Helen left Evelyn's apartment without a word. Apart of her wanted to call Rick Dicker. Just a quick call and he would be right over and erase Evelyn's memories like nothing ever happened, but another part of her didn't want to do that. The thought of working with Evelyn again was risky. Very risky. This time she would be watched though, Helen was able to chaperone every move she made and review all the blueprints she concocts. Not only that, she was able to work with her again.

Maybe she did change.

What confuses her the most is the feelings she was having. She was such a wildcard back in the day with a motorbike and then Bob came along. Next thing she knew she was a housewife who popped out three kids. She was in love. She steered herself in the direction she didn't think she was going to go in. She especially didn't think a big strong man would swoop in and change her life choices. He was such a charming man. Still is. But now it's like she's reverting.

Seeing Evelyn again. Remembering how she felt saving people. Then Bob has been acting all snappy because of the career switch so it only enabled her feelings more. It's not that she wanted to escape her mom life, it's just why couldn't she have both? Should she wait until Jack-Jack was 18? Could she really wait another 14 years or so? Helen couldn't help but feel like she was being selfish thinking about all of this. She was. She's a mother, her kids are her responsibility that she agreed too that second she got pregnant with Violet.

When she pulled up into her driveway, it was about 6pm, almost dinner time. Walking into the house she was almost thrown off her balance when something, no someone, dashed right passed her followed by a, "Did I miss anything?!" Helen saw Dash sit himself on the couch next to Violet and Jack-Jack. Seeing her children in one place always comforted her. At the end of the day she was always a mother first and one day they're gonna go off on their own and do their own thing. She knew Dash would want to follow in his parents' footsteps and save lives, Violet too but in a different way, something about being a detective like in that show _Order & Law_.

"Oh hey mom!" Violet said when she noticed her mom walking towards the living room. "How was work?"

"Work was normal, helping heroes catch the bad guys. It's gotten better now that the police and heroes found a common ground to actually help each other rather than go against each other." Helen said.

"Hey mom, I want to start saving people too with you and the heroes." Dash said. Helen smiled at the statement, she was always so proud of her children and how they're turning out.

"And you will soon, but enjoy being young. Saving lives is lot of responsibility on your shoulders. I know I made the mistake of saving lives too young, mistakes are made and it's a lot to handle." She says.

Dash lets out a sigh and nodded. Typically he would be stubborn and argue about how it wouldn't be too bad and saving lives didn't feel like a big responsibility, but then he remembers the work his mom was involved with and the times he did have the opportunity to save people, and his mom is right. Moms always are (most of the time).

"Hey Violet, can I talk to you for a sec?" Helen asked. Violet's head turned from the tv screen, "huh? Um yeah sure, is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course, I just want to talk to you about this scholarship opportunity that I've been hearing about." Violet looked back at her show and noticed that it went to commercials anyway. She got up and followed her mom to the kitchen. Helen also noticed that Bob was nowhere to be found, but she didn't question it, if anything, she was still mad at him from last time.

"Please tell me I don't have to write a whole essay just by the way, i've written enough." Violet said. Helen shook her head, "No um actually, there isn't a scholarship, I just need a second opinion on something, but you can't tell anybody." Violet was taken off guard but she nodded and told her mom that she could tell her anything. Helen started to vaguely tell her that she was gonna have to work with a villian in order to do hero stuff without exactly telling her who the villain was. If anything, Helen knew Violet hated this certain villain just as much as anybody else would considering that she had to witness her parents get mind controlled.

"So, are you saying this villain is no longer a villain anymore?" Violet asked.

"But can I even trust that?"

"Absolutely not. Mom, if anything you shouldn't trust most people to begin with let alone ex-felons. I say keep your guard up."

"Keep who's guard up?" Bob suddenly said as he walked into the kitchen.

Helen rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide her emotions at that point, "you're not apart of this conversation Bob. Besides, it's nothing important."

"You're still upset. Got it. Anyway, dinner is going to be take-out food because truthfully I forgot about dinner. I just called Gino's Pizza and they have pasta!"

"Sound good to me. I'm gonna go back to watching my show now." Violet said as she walks out of the kitchen.

Before anybody could say anything, Helen's walkie-talkie made a noise followed by some talking. She heard a certain code being said so she responded back. "What? Not gonna stay for dinner? Again?" Bob said.

"What is with you having a problem with my job? You were so supportive of me in the beginning and now it's like, THIS!"

"You're never home anymore Helen! Of course I don't like your job! You're never home, you never cook dinner anymore, I always have to be on top of the kids-"

"Oh so you're complaining about parenting. If you can't handle it, than hire a babysitter because there's no way I'm quitting at this point. And no I won't be here for dinner, because I'm not hungry." She says as she stormed off of the bedroom.

Helen didn't want her relationship with her husband to be like this, but she couldn't help it. It's like the more she sticks with this job the more he has a problem with it. The problems always consisted of the same things every time, having to be the stay-at-home-dad. She noticed that he didn't like that role. She also noticed that things were a lot easier when she always went along with his way. His way would be her always doing the laundry, cleaning, and taking care of the kids, it was to the point where she realized he was complaining about all the stuff she always had to do since the second she eloped with him and not once had she complained because she thought it was normal.

Maybe she was also overthinking things… that thought didn't make her any less mad though. If anything she was trying to figure out why it's so hard for Bob to be a stay-at-home parent now when he had been so nonchalant about it in the past.

Aside from that headache, the other had to do with her nemesis wanting to work again, and not just any old job, but the job that got her thrown into jail in the first place. What was she going to do in that situation? She had to keep an eye on her, she had no other choice. She had to talk to Winston first and foremost to actually find out if what she was talking about was even true. Maybe there hasn't been an approval yet from the court considering that this wouldn't just go by what her brother said, right? Honestly with how the justice system is run, decisions tend to be unpredictable.

The next day had come and when Helen woke up she was on the far edge of the bed. Bob had left a sour taste in her mouth after their altercation and so she created as much space as she could between the two of them. She didn't feel good that she had these feelings, in fact, she could only imagine how her children felt because she knew that Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were aware of the tension. Helen looked at the clock and it was far too early to even start breakfast and yet she found herself getting out of bed and changing into her uniform as silent as she could before stepping out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to do her morning routine. She didn't know why she was getting ready for the day, she didn't know why she was getting into her work-car and started driving in the direction of the city, and she absolutely didn't know why she found herself in front of Evelyn's door. She started knocking on the door. Nothing. She stretched her arm underneath the door and unlocked the door from the inside. Stepping inside towards the living room, it was littered with notebooks, pieces of paper and snack wrappers. Stepping over the mess, she made her way to Evelyn's bedroom, the door was cracked open. Helen peeked inside to see the villain sleeping...without any articles of clothing and another person in the bed with her, a woman with long black hair. Helen felt a fire lighting up in her head, she didn't know what came over her as she started to act without thinking as she slammed the door open, startling both of the women awake.

"What the- Helen?!" Evelyn said as she instinctively covered herself with a pillow.

"Helen? You never told me about a Helen~" Zee said. Unlike Evelyn, she was partially clothed with a black lace bra and matching panties.

"I'm here to do a sweep. I don't know who you are but you need to leave right now," Helen said sternly to Zee. Zee only smirked at the officer before taking her time to get out of bed and started putting on her clothes, a short black dress and platform shoes. Evelyn sat there, gaping at the officer before running her hand over her face and through her hair. Zee leaned over and placed a peck on Evelyn's cheek while looking directly at the officer. "I'll call you later," Zee said to Evelyn before making her way out of the room, brushing shoulders with the officer. Once Helen heard the front door close, she went over to Evelyn and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of bed.

"Get the hell off of me!" Evelyn yelled when the grip on her arm was tighter than it ever needed to be, still gripping the pillow to her body.

"Put some clothes on." Their faces were so close, Helen used her other hand to grab onto Evelyn's face, "Do I smell alcohol on your breath?"

"Helen, I'm going to ask you again. Let go of me." Evelyn said, staring angrily into the other's eyes through the hair that fell over her eyes. After a second, she loosened her grip before pulling away and walking over to the dresser, pulling out under, a t-shirt and some sweatpants and threw them at Evelyn's feet Before leaving the bedroom to start her sweep in the kitchen. Evelyn soon appeared from the bedroom wearing clothes that weren't thrown at her only to see that her parole officer was making a mess in her kitchen. Evelyn ran to where there was commotion and was shocked at the heroes behavior but soon got over her shock with anger. She went over to the office and grabbed her arm to turn around only for the action to backfire when Helen reacted by pinning her against the fridge, Evelyn winced as her face was pressed against it. "What has gotten into you?!" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Who was that?" Helen asked.

"That's none of your business- o-ow! Helen you're hurting me!" She exclaimed when the grip tightened. Helen blinked, finally realizing what she was doing and released the other. Evelyn pulled away from the other, trying to get away from her as possible.

"Christ, Helen, the sun is barely coming up, what is up with you?! I don't know what's happening in your personal life, but to take it out on me is a new low, even for you, Elastigirl." Evelyn said, emphasizing the word Elastigirl.

"I-I'm sorry," Helen said, not looking at the other as she hid her face in her hands. Evelyn tightened her lips together, she walked over to her coffee maker, scooped some coffee into the filter before turning it on. Helen looked up and watched the other with confusion. _Coffee?_

"Go sit down," Evelyn said, "I'll be right out." Since there was no room in the living room due to the clutter, she sat herself down at the dining table. A few minutes went by and Evelyn came out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, setting one down in front of Helen.

"I put some milk and two sugars if that's okay," Evelyn said and she said next to her, turning her body to face her better, bringing her leg up to the chair since it was her definition of sitting comfortably in a chair.

"Thank you," Helen said as she took the cup and brought it to her lips and sipped on it slowly.

"So are you going to tell me what all this was about?"

"I don't know what came over me… I sincerely apologize, that wasn't like me," Helen said, still not being able to hold eye contact with Evelyn.

"No shit. Well, it is like you if I were doing something that involved an evil scheme, but as far as I know, I wasn't- wait. Were...you jealous?" Evelyn asked as she was piecing everything together from the reaction and the invasive question earlier. She also recoleted on how close they were before she went to prison. Helen's face immediately warmed up, but she tried to hide it as she took another sip of her coffee, but she knew the other was too smart for that.

"She's just a friend doing me a favor." She finally said, but she didn't know why she was saying it, but she continued, "I don't have feelings for her either."

"Why did I smell alcohol on your breath?" Helen asked.

"Because she brought some and I couldn't help myself. It was only a little if that makes the slightest difference."

Helen shook her head and drank some more of her coffee. She was silent for another moment to where it drove up the other's anxiety. Evelyn couldn't predict Helen's next moves this time. She didn't know whether or not she was going to be written up, thrown in jail, or both. Instead of prying in case that would ruin things, she took tips from her coffee and sat patiently, but internally it was a different story as she felt her heart racing against her ribcage.

"Luckily for you, I didn't smell anything," Helen finally said, "So when are we going to start working together again?"

* * *

A/N: Hello, it's been a minute, a second… okay more than that. Of course I want to start writing again when I'm behind on homework though haha. It's been a while since I read the last 7 chapters sooooo rip in piece, I hope this makes sense. I'm still sticking to my outline though. ~rambling~

Anygay, hope you like this :) Leave a review pls? It'll help me get on idea what you guys think, constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
